Les dessous du Seigneur des Anneaux
by Nariwen
Summary: Délire relatant un évenement qui n'est pas cité dans le livre; et pourtant.... La communauté a elle aussi ses petits secrets...


**Titre:** Les dessous du "Seigneur des Anneaux"

**Auteur:** Nariwen

**Genre:** Humour (en fait assez pitoyable J )

**Disclaimers:** Aucun des perso n'est à moi, je ne fais que les martyriser ! yèk! yèk!

**Note: ** C'est le résultat d'un délire avec ma béta-lectrice Annava, qui est parti sur la question toute bête de savoir comment Legolas faisait pour être toujours bien coiffé et tout et tout ... Ca doit sans doute être un truc d'elfe...réflexion...réflexion...

**Résumé: ** Alors qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas poursuivent toujours les orques d'Isengard afin de délivrer Merry et Pippin, il décident finalement de s'accorder un peu de repos. Ils s'éveillent le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LES DESSOUS DU « SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX » .**

**Elfe soigné, homme blessé et nain blasé. **

-

Le soleil se levait, projetant sa lueur rougeoyante par delà les plaines de Rohan qui s'étendaient au loin.

La compagnie s'éveillait péniblement le dos meurtri et les muscles tendus.

Aragorn, les yeux bouffis, s'étira paresseusement et se leva droit et fier; aux aguets. Il fit quelques pas, foulant l'herbe verdoyante qui poussait à l'ombre d'un arbre ; mais s'étala soudain sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Maître nain situé non loin de là accouru lourdement entraînant à sa suite la multitude de brindilles et d'insectes qui s'étaient logés dans sa barbe durant la nuit.

"- Aragorn ! Est-ce que çà va ?" s'exclama t-il inquiet.

Ce dernier, toujours immobile murmura

"- Voyons Gimli il apparaît clair que j'étudie la progression des orques"

"- Je pense qu'il faudrait alors envisager de coller votre oreille au sol..."

En effet il était évident que le rôdeur avait trébuché sur une grosse racine et qu'il gisait dorénavant face contre terre, le genou écorché et la lèvre sanguinolente.

"- j'entends..." lança t il soudain mystérieusement

"- Quoi donc ?"

Une silhouette élancée aux cheveux rayonnant s'était approchée du rôdeur. Ses cheveux défaits flottaient au vent et le peigne d'or qu'il tenait à la main éblouissait les alentours d'une lumière irréelle.

"- vous ne percevez pas Legolas ? ..."

Mais sans attendre la réponse, il s'était brusquement relevé, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur sa jambe, un sourire de play-boy figé sur son visage crispé par la douleur.

"- Nous devrions y aller !" lança t-il gaiement à la plaine

Mais l'elfe s'assit en tailleur et entreprit de rassembler, avec toute la délicatesse et la lenteur dont son capable les elfes, des gouttelettes de rosée dans un pot d'argent.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il se massa le visage du bout des doigts.

"- Regardez vous chers amis, vous auriez vous aussi bien besoin d'entreprendre votre toilette !"

"- Nous n'avons pas le temps !" grogna le nain.

"- J'ai également penser à amener une peigne d'ivoire...Voyez ?" continua Legolas, ignorant Gimli.

Ce dernier se saisi alors de sa hache qu'il jeta violement au sol.

"- Maudit elfe !"

"- Courtes pattes !"

"- Sale..."

"- Quoi..." l'elfe s'était levé menacent.

"- Maudit elf ..."

"- il semble que vous vous répétez Gimli !" Le coupa Legolas d'un air narquois

" Sachez bien que notre nature, contrairement à la vôtre, consiste principalement à penser à notre hygiène voila tout ! Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi les elfes parvenaient toujours à rester beaux en toute circonstance ? Même lors des batailles et des quêtes, hum ?"

Sur ce, il parti à grands pas et s'arrêta deux mètres plus loin pour gémir pitoyablement en narrant ses malheurs à ses doubles couteaux.

Aragorn qui semblait accablé s'approcha alors de Gimli.

"- Vous n'auriez pas du maître nain. C'est un garçon sensible."

Alors ce dernier s'approcha, en soupirant, de l'elfe occupé maintenant à renouer ses interminables cheveux imprégnés d'une lotion elfique, et s'assit à ses côtés.

"- Je n'aurais point du m'emporter l'ami; mais nous ne rattraperons jamais les orques à ce rythme et nos amis risquent d'être perdus..."

Legolas se tourna vers lui, les yeux embrumés de larmes et lui sourit d'un air stupide. Le nain semblait plongé dans ses pensées. En réalité il luttait intérieurement contre l'envie tentante de lui assener un coup mais comme Legolas semblait satisfait…

Finalement, l'elfe se leva et se lança gaiement à la suite d'Aragorn qui était parti en clopinant misérablement.

"- Je ne comprendrais jamais les elfes… » murmura pour lui-même le nain resté seul « Pourquoi dons tant de soins ? »".

Mais Legolas qui, comme tous les membres de sa race, possédaient une incroyable ouie, se retourna aussitôt et lui souri. Puis, détournant la tête de façon à faire voltiger ses cheveux à sa suite il ajouta.

"- Parce que je le vaux bien"

Il faisait maintenant parfaitement jour et les trois silhouettes disparurent rapidement à l'horizon, oréolées de la clarté du soleil.

FIN


End file.
